


His Sign

by actiondynamite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actiondynamite/pseuds/actiondynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what goes through Robert’s head when he’s holding the rock (even though its so small, its unreal). Based on the episode airing April 8th, when Chas and Robert go to find Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote earlier :) 495 words. Just a little drabble. Takes place during tonight’s episode (April 8th).

Robert stood behind his lover’s mother, poised and ready to strike. He knew realistically the rock wouldn’t kill her on the first strike, meaning he would have to strike again, because that’s what he was setting himself up for, right? Chas’ death. She was threatening to deprive him of the things that made him happy - money, power, materialistic possessions,  _Aaron._ But Robert knew that this would affect Aaron, losing his mum would be the emotional topper that sent Aaron flying over the edge. Robert couldn’t do that to him; he  _loved_ Aaron, he didn’t want too nor would he  ** _ever_** willingly do anything to hurt the boy. But Robert wasn’t willing in his current actions, he was out of his depth, but this needed to be done, didn’t it?

Robert was having an internal battle with himself, head against heart. His head told him that Chas needed to be silenced, it was the only way that he would get to keep everything, including Aaron, plus Chrissie didn’t need the emotional stress of a revealed  _gay_ love affair between her husband and the local mechanic, she had enough going on with Lachlan and her dad. His heart, on the other hand, was begging him to see sense, to think about Aaron, it pleaded that he knew that this was wrong and he was just desperate and needed a sign. It begged him to look for a sign. Told him that if Aaron was to ever find out about the part Robert had played in his mother’s death, then Robert would surely being joining her. Robert didn’t want the end of him and Aaron, could he really do this to a guy that he cared so much about?

He’d done it to Andy. He’d deprived his brother of his wife, deprived him of his life with her, deprived him of her love. But this was different. This was a mother, not just anyone’s mother, this was Aaron’s mother. He knew what losing a mother felt like, knew how the pain tears you apart, Robert knew it better than anyone. Robert had lost two in his life - first his birth mother Pat when he was just four months old, tragically killed in a car accident and then Sarah, his beautiful adoptive mother Sarah, who Robert had adored and cherished more than anything on this earth, she had been violently stolen from him by his  _brother_ Andy, burnt to death in the same barn where he had experienced the happiest memories with Aaron. Robert knew the pain of losing a mother and he knew how much Chas meant to Aaron, no matter how much they had been fighting recently. He couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t do this. Just as Robert began lowering his arm, a voice sounded in the distance.

“Help!”

“Aaron!” Chas screamed, taking off in the direction that the cry had come from. Robert immediately dropped the rock and sped off after her. He’d found his sign.  _Aaron_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
